La Invasión de los Hombres N
by ArizKnight1994
Summary: El planeta de los Gorlocks necesita la ayuda de los hombres N que irán a ayudarlos pero para eso 2 de sus integrantes deben dejar sus confictos atrás.
1. Chapter 1

_Atención; Soy nueva en esto de escibir Fanfics así que les pido perdón si no les llegara a gustar algo de este fic les pido perdón_

_Le agradezco infinatamente a autores como: JimmyxCindy, YaNi's Lavigne, Countegor, Sthefynice, Pome Chan, Latin Vortex étc por sus increíbles historias_

_Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutrón y todos sus personajes, logos , marcas étc, son propiedad de Nickelodeon (bla bla bla) y no mías sino haría 10000 de capítulos si los derechos fueran míos_

_Sin más que agregar... Please Read, Enjoy & Coment :D :D_

"Día Habitual"

Era un día normal y cálido en Retroville para los chicos de la primaria Limberth que se estaban en el receso todo praecía tranquilo, los estudiantes jugaban, Sheen le platicaba a Carl lo maravilloso que era el nuevo Ultralord con cañón lanza discos y Libby veía como los habituales peleas entre Jimmy y Cindy se llevaban a cabo, esta vez discutían sobre quién era el mejor filósofo si Sócrates o Parménides; Jimmy defendía a Sócrates y Cindy a Parménides.

Jimmy-Ya me cansé de discutir contigo Vórtex, ¡Eres una necia!

Cindy-¡Y tú eres un sabelotodo!, como si fueras perfecto

Jimmy-Pues no perfecto pero sí más listo que tú (terminó con una sonrisa)

A Cindy le molestaba cada vez que Neutrón decía que él era el mejor que ella y que eso la hacía quedar en 2° lugar, a una chica con un gran orgullo como ella no lo iba a permitir

Cindy (Furiosa)-Levantó la mano para darle una merecida cachetada a Neutrón, pero Libby la detuvo

Libby-Nena tranquilízate y mejor vámonos

Cindy pareció dudarlo pero mejo se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Jimmy como victorioso pero en ves de parecer feliz parecía serio

Sheen y Carl se le acercan y le preguntan:

Sheen-Hey Jim ¿Qué pasa con Cindy?

Jimmy-Es que siempre es lo mismo, le trato de explicar bien las cosas y siempre me lleva la contraria ¬¬

Carl (Riendo levemente)-Jimmy lo que pasa es que ella pelea contigo porque busca tu atención

Jimmy-(Boquiabierto) ¿Qué dices Carl?

Sheen-Cabezón, Carl tiene razón, es más que obvio ella pelea contigo por eso y tú le haces caso porque te gusta

Jimmy se sonrrojó un poco y al verlo Carl Y Sheen empezaron a decir fuertemente:

Sheen y Carl (Al unísono)-Jimmy y Cindy se aman, se besan en sus bocas, se pasa el chicle

Jimmy (Molesto)-Claro que no a mí no me gustan las berrinchudas como Vórtex ¡están equivocados!

Sheen y Carl (Terminando de reír)-Lo sentimos cabezón pero se nota demasiado que ambos se gustan

Jimmy (Aún molesto)-¡Ya les dije que no!

Sheen-¡Ya relájate cabezón! Si tú dices que no está bien te creemos  
Ya es tarde, mejor vámonos a nuestras casas que el nuevo capítulo de Ultralord contra el cangrejo radioactivo espacial empezará en media hora y apenas tendré tiempo para ponerme mi disfraz

Todos los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas, en una parte del camino Sheen se desvió en su propia trayectoria para llegar a su respectivo hogar. Carl y Jimmy continuaron hasta llegar a la calle donde vivían ambos, Carl se despidió y se metió a su casa, Jimmy en vez de eso fue al laboratorio, saludó a Goddard y vio que en la pantalla de la computadora había un mensaje

Vio que provenía de April en forma de videomensaje así que lo abrió:

Y April apareció en pantalla hablando:

**_"Hola Jimmy Neutrón, cuánto tiempo sin hablar pero te quería pedir ayuda urgente, verás hace aproximadamente 3 días aterrizó en mi planeta una extraña raza de otro planeta proclamando la pertenencia de todas las zonas de mi planeta viniendo por el kradietus, un extraño mineral solo existente aquí, que es un combustible de alta potencia que tiene capacidad de que un solo gramo dure días y días, para buscarlo ellos han acabado con algunas zonas y han atacado a mi gente. Por favor Jimmy Neutrón si no nos pudieras brindar tu ayuda yo mi planeta te estaremos agradeciendo de por vida"_**

Fin del mensaje

Jimmy se sorprendió de que una raza tan poderosa como los Gorlocks estuvieran siendo severamente atacados ó que esa misma raza pudiera atacar más planetas con el poder que obtuvieran pero más que nada se preocupó por April ¿cómo estará ahora? ¿Estará en un lugar seguro?

Jimmy preocupado no perdió más el tiempo y fue a preparar lo necesario para el viaje y ayudarla pero necesitaría ayuda, llamó a Carl y Sheen y le pidió a este que trajera a Libby y a Cindy mientras el guardaba algunas de las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje.

Pronto Carl llegó y luego Sheen con Libby y Cindy atrás de él

Libby-¿Por qué nos llamaste Jimmy?

Cindy-¿Por qué genio?

Jimmy-Verán los llamé porque hay problemas en el planeta de nuestros amigos los Gorlocks ya que han sido atacados por una raza de ladrones

Cindy-¿Los Gorlocks? Esa no es la especie de tu novia verde (finalizó con una expresión leve burlona)

Jimmy-¡Ella no es mi novia! y este asunto es serio Vórtex, sino los ayudamos quién sabe que podría pasar

Cindy (Burlonamente) Jaja ok Neutrón te ayudaremos a que más bien quedes como un héroe y salves a tu noviecita, ¿por qué mejor no nos dices que mas bien lo haces por eso?

Jimmy-¡Ya te dije que no! Si te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo es porque necesito toda la ayuda posible, si fuera para mi beneficio en primer lugar ni te hubiera pedido que vinieras

Cindy estaba de contestar cuando Libby la interrumpió

Libby-Nena cálmate y ve la situación, hay vidas que necesitan nuestra ayuda, ¡piénsalo!

Cindy al oírla se calmó un poco y dijo

Cindy-De acuerdo Neutrón te ayudaré solo porque no soporto las injusticias pero no por ti o por esa Gorlock creída

Jimmy-¿Ves Vórtex? después de todo veo que sí eres capaz de entender asuntos serios

Cindy-Yo siempre soy capaz de entender cualquier cosa ya que soy una chica brillante y sensata, pero dejemos de hablar y mejor dinos si tienes un plan

Jimmy-Así es mi estimada Vórtex, (dijo presionando un botón) donde se abrió una urna que mostró frente a ellos los paquetes que contenían los poderes de los "Hombres N" que les darían sus poderes a cada uno

He aquí los mejorados y más duraderos poderes de los "Hombres N"

Sheen-¡Ultrawow! podré volver a usar mi traje de "Chico Vibrante"

Carl-Yo quiero volver a ser "Súper Eructo" (estaba a punto de tomar uno de los paquetes pero Jimmy lo detuvo)

Jimmy-Carl espera a que explique lo que vamos a hacer chicos. Los poderes en los paquetes los había mejorado hace tiempo en caso de que los necesitáramos pero está ves con mayor efectividad que la anterior ves en la que no fueron muy efectivos mientras peleábamos con todos nuestros enemigos cuando se juntaron para atacarnos, pero esta ves durarán todo el tiempo que necesitemos una ves que los vayamos a ingerir ya que sólo los podremos quitar con este antídoto en forma de dulce cuando ya no los necesitemos.

Sheen-Interesante cabezón, pero ¿cuál es el mío? dámelo por el nombre de Ultralord

Jimmy-Los organicé por colores como la otra vez; rojo para mí, verde para Cindy, Morado para Libby, azul para ti y naranja para Carl y sólo los tomaremos si nos encontramos con algún peligro en el planeta Gorlock cuando lleguemos allá, buscaremos a April, detendremos a esos invasores y ayudaremos a los Gorlocks ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y Jimmy les indicó la nave que usarían para ir, se subieron y Jimmy despegó, mientras se dirigían al planeta de los Gorlocks Cindy pensaba el ¿por qué Jimmy se preocupaba tanto por esa alien?

_Cindy (pensando) ¿Por qué me importa tanto si Nerdtrón se preocupa por esa alien? ¿Qué más da? ¿Acaso estaré celosa? Se autoescuchó y penso ¡Uy Vórtex! ¿tú celosa de una tipa como esa Gorlock y más si el motivo es Nerdtrón? Definitivamente creo que me estoy volviendo loca será mejor que lleguemos rápido, entre más rápido lleguemos más rápido acabaremos, sólo respira y piensa positivo_

__Mientras ellos iban hacia allá no sabrían con las sorpresas que se encontrarían allá, especialmente Jimmy

_¿Así que les pareció?_

_¿Qué sorpresas habrá ahí? ¿Cómo estará April? ¿Jimmy y Cindy olvidarán un poco la tensión entre ellos para trabajar en equipo? _

_Respuestas en los siguientes caps ^^_

By: Ariz


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-Aterrizando en el planeta Gorlock

El viaje duró casi 3 horas pero al llegar Jimmy aterrizó la nave y les pidió a los demás que bajaran con cautela y salieran observando todo a su alrededor, vieron horrorizados que había algunas ruinas de aldeas pensando en lo terrible que esa raza era como para destruir los hogares de los demás por simple ambición y Jimmy volteaba a los lados para ver si veía a algún Gorlock.

Carl-¡Este sitio me da escalofríos!.

Jimmy-Tranquilo Carl, aparentemente esta zona está calmada, además de que en estos momentos no son para sentir miedo mas bien todo lo contrario.

Cindy-¡Ya te oímos líder! ¿ahora hacia dónde vamos?

Jimmy-Por lo que veo hay que dirigirnos por ese camino.

Cindy-¿Estás seguro Nerdtron?

Jimmy-No puedo asegurártelo, pero como veo es el camino más despejado de aquí, además de que tengo un presentimiento, confíen en mí ¡vamos!.

Cindy-(Que iba hasta atrás pensaba)-Pfff tener que confiar en Neutrón ¬¬

Todos los chicos seguían a Jimmy quien iba en frente con un aparato de rayos infrarrojos para detectar cualquier movimiento cercano y con Goddard con un rastreador de cualquier ruido lejano.

Caminaron mucho hasta que el radar de Goddard sonó indicando actividad a algunos metros de ahí.

Jimmy-(Susurrando)-Tengamos cuidado chicos no sabemos si son los Gorlocks o los enemigos, acerquémonos sin hacer mucho ruido.

De repente Jimmy escuchó un pequeño ruido detrás de unos arbustos y le susurró a Goddard.

Jimmy-Goddard lanza rayo fotónico ¡ahora!

Goddard obedeció y lanzó un pequeño rayo solo para aturdir, no para lastimar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí solo como símbolo de advertencia.

Jimmy-¿Quién está ahí?

Un Gorlock adulto salió desde los arbustos algo asustado.

Sheen-¡Es uno de ellos!

Jimmy-¡Está bien Goddard tranquilo se trata de un Gorlock!, dime ¿quién eres?

Gorlock-Mi nombre es Kenya y mi gente murmuraba que un grupo de humanos vendría a ayudarnos, al principio no lo creí, pero ahora veo y me alegro de que sea cierto.

jimmy-Si nosotros los que venimos a ayudar, si escuchaste ese rumor, entonces conoces a April. Perdón a Chirl-Ahhhhhhh-tú, así se llama.

Kenya-Si ella es la que nos habló sobre ustedes, ella es la hija de uno de nuestros generales, mi gente y yo nos hemos refugiado en distintos puntos de la una cueva subterránea cuya entrada está detrás de una cascada, yo salí a buscar algo de comer ya que era mi turno para salir a recolectar, los llevaré hacia donde está ella, solo hay que ir con mucho cuidado :S.

Los chicos seguían al Gorlock hasta un gran hueco que servía de entrada para el refugio, cuando un Gorlock que estaba de guardián los detuvo.

Guardia-¿Quián anda ahí?

Kenya-Soy yo Kenya y vengo con aquellos humanos que son amigos de la familia del general Douya y que nos habían dicho que iban a venir a ayudarnos

El guardia abrió paso para que pudieran entrar.

Al entrar notaron que los demás Gorlocks una especie guerrera conocida por ser agresiva y violenta, a todos ellos se les notaba el miedo en sus caras.

Cindy-(Pensaba-Orale me pregunto cuán amenazadora es la especie que los atacó para haberlos puesto como bebés asustados)

Jimmy-(Pensaba con mucha preocupación-Está bien April, ahora que estoy aquí todo va a mejorar).

Al ir entrando el pasillo por el que caminaban se hacían más y más ancho, iluminado por grandes antorchas en las paredes que además alumbraban gigantescas estalactitas por lo que debían ir con mucho cuidado ya que por el más mínimo movimiento en falso esas estalactitas podrían caer y herir a alguien.

Jimmy-Este sitio está bastante oscuro.

April-Jimmy Neutrón ¿eres tú?

Jimmy-(Volteó a ver a April) ya que ella lo reconoció al oír lo que dijo.

Jimmy-¡April! :D

April corrió a abrazar a Jimmy mientras Cindy que estaba justo detrás de él los vio y roló los ojos

Jimmy-¡Me alegra saber que estás bien! n.n

April-Sabia que no me defraudarías, justo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la boca a Jimmy vio a Cindy con cara de pocos amigos así que mejor se desvió y se lo dio en el cachete.

Jimmy se quedó sonrojado y Cindy detrás con la boca medio abierta sorprendida pero la quitó rápido para que nadie se diera cuenta pero April alcanzó a notarlo.

April-¡Vaya parece que también viniste con compañía!

Jimmy-Vinieron a ayudar, ¿April cuéntame que pasó aquí?

April-Pues verás, será mejor que tú y tus amigos tomen asiento, chicos ya saben que hacer.

Después de que April terminó esa frase, 3 mujeres Gorlock llegaron con charolas de plata repletas de comida y bebidas de extraña pero rica apariencia.

April-Ya que ustedes son nuestros invitados, además de agresivos, nosotros los Gorlocks somos muy respetuosos con nuestras visitas, coman ya que deben de estar agotados por lo del viaje mientras les cuento la gravedad del asunto.

Carl-(Devoraba todo a gran velocidad ya que la comida Gorlock no era asquerosa como las otras comidas alienígenas que habían visto antes ya que esta era realmente deliciosa).

Sheen-Worale, está bebida de moras está de ultra wow.

April-Gracias me alegra que les esté gustando el banquete.

JImmy-Terminando de ingerir una brocheta de carne, ¿y bien April qué sucedió aquí? D:

April-(De repente cambió la cara de seria que tenía en ese momento a una de tristeza).

Verás Jimmy Neutrón como ya te había mencionado en el correo que te envié, hace unos días otra raza alienígenas vino a mi planeta, atacó a mi gente y se llevó a algunos de los otros generales de mi tribu como presos todo para interrogarlos sobre nuestro tesoro nacional el Kradietus un mineral muy raro capaza de servir como combustible y hasta el momento tiene controladas 5 de las 6 zonas en las que está dividido el planeta, solo está libre esta por eso mi gente y yo nos refugiamos aquí.

Libby-¡Eso es terrible!

Jimmy-April, ¿cómo eran esos alienígenas?

April-Pues verás son unas masas feas de color verde que...

Cindy-(La interumpió)-¿Feos alienígenas color verde ja, si ustedes los Gorlocks son de color verde también.

Jimmy-¡No interrumpas Vortex! April por favor continúa.

April-(Molesta)-Déjame continuar con mi historia humana pálida y fea.

Cindy-(Furiosa) ¿Cómo me llamaste?

April-(Nerviosa y sacada de quicio) Te dije humana pálida y fea, ¿algún problema con eso?

Cindy-¡Retráctate ahora!

April-Ni en tus sueños

Cuando Cindy se preparaba para lanzársele a April y darle una lección la tierra tembló.

Libby-¿Qué está pasando?

Sheen-No te preocupes mi Ultra Reina mientras estés conmigo estarás segura.

April de repente volteó hacia arriba ignorando completamente a Cindy y cambiando su expresión de molesta a asustada dijo.

April-¡Ya están aquí!

Jimmy-¿April, ¿Quiénes?

April-Los Yem...

Y eso fue lo último que April alcanzó a decir ya que de pronto se derrumbó el techo de la gran cueva donde ellos se encontraban y Jimmy solo alcanzó a ver a April caerse.

Hasta aquí lo dejo, tal vez por el momento este fic se les esté haciendo muy flojo pero les prometo que se va a poner mejor.


	3. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

En medio de la oscuridad Jimmy abrió los ojos se encontraba todo lleno de polvo, notó que se encontraban en otro tipo de caverna distinta y más estrecha que la que habían estado, estaba apenas iluminada, volteó a hacia los lados y pudo distinguir que Sheen, Carl y Libby estaban en la misma posición que él a un lado solo que seguían inconcientes, como pudo se levantó y sentía un dolor en el cuerpo, tenía algunas torceduras y moretones, tomó una de las antorchas que tenían una débil luz y se acercó a observar a sus compañeros para ver si estaban heridos y los despertó.

Sheen, Libby y Carl-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

Jimmy-Sólo recuerdo que estábamos con April y de repente todo ser puso oscuro

Carl-Me duele mi cabeza

Libby-¿Dónde está Cindy?

Jimmy-Eso les iba a preguntar, ¿no recuerdan nada?.

Libby-Estábamos con los Gorlocks y ella se peleó con tu amiguita April, luego hubo un temblor y de ahí ya solo me acuerdo que hace unos segundos nos acabas de despertar.

Sheen-Más bien con la novia del cabezón.

Jimmy-Ella no es mi novia y este no es momento de burlas, tenemos que encontrarlas a ambas.

Sheen-Ahora el cabezón se preocupa por sus 2 novias

Libby (Le da un zape a Sheen)-Tonto ya te dijo Jimmy que no estés jugando y mucho menos con el nombre de mi amiga, ¿Qué tal y si ambas están en peligro o secuestradas? D:

Jimmy-¡En el nombre de la Ciencia! Ojalá que estén escondidas en algún lugar o que hayan huido a otro sitio, se me hace raro que no nos hayan capturado, estén atentos a cualquier peligro.

Carl-Pero Jimmy, aquí sólo hay estas piedras violetas brillantes.

Jimmy-Esta debe ser una especie de mina subterránea debemos estar al menos unos 50 a 70 metros debajo de la superficie en la que estábamos.

Carl (Entrando en pánico) ¿50 a 70? Metros, necesito mi oxígeno (saca de su bolsillo su aparato para asmáticos y toma todo la medicina dentro de él que puede)

Sheen-No exageres gordo hasta yo siento que no hace falta aire, ni que estuviéramos 1000 metros bajo tierra.

Libby-Sus palabras me asustan, Jimmy vámonos de aquí, aquí se siente mucha humedad.

Jimmy (Observando detenidamente un trozo de las piedras que ahí se encontraban)

Libby-¿Jimmy me oíste?

Jimmy-Lo siento Libby me distraje observando esto, es fascinante.

Sheen-Cabezón mi Ultra Reina entró en pánico, estamos en un lugar desconocido donde quién sabe qué nos podría pasar si seguimos aquí y tú te preocupas por unas tontas rocas.

Carl-Pero son rocas bonitas, ¡Brillan!.

Sheen-Gordo ¡eres igualito a tu mamá!.

Carl-¡Claro que no!.

Ya casi ambos iban a iniciar una pelea pero Libby se interpuso.

Libby-Basta chicos mira Jimmy sé que como un buen nerd no te puedes resistir a este tipo de cosas pero podríamos correr peligro, así que si no es mucha molestia guíanos para sacarnos de aquí.

Jimmy-Ya, ya lo siento, pero este pedazo de piedra con las propiedades que tiene, podría ser mucho más poderoso que la energía cuántica que descubrimos en Marte.

Carl-Me recordaste a esos feos y malvados marcianos.

Sheen-Gordo ¿no te cansas de ser tan cobarde?. ¬¬

Jimmy-Ya no peleemos, este no es momento, sólo síganme, estén atentos detrás de mí y volteen hacia todos lados, no sabemos dónde están los enemigos o si justamente nos están esperando.

Libby-Espero que Cindy esté bien :S.

Jimmy-No sólo ella Libby, también April y toda la población Gorlock que estaba ahí con nosotros, caminemos con cautela ¡vamos!.

Todos se pusieron a seguir a Jimmy, a medida de que avanzaban, las paredes de la mina iban entrecerrándose y en ellas la concentración de las piedras era más y más grande tanto que soltaban tanto resplandor que empezaba a iluminar poco a poco ese desolado y oscuro lugar.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que vieron una luz que parecía provenir de una salida.

Carl y Sheen-¡Miren!

Libby-¡Una salida! :D

Los 3 empujaron a Jimmy y lo quitaron de en medio y salieron corriendo.

Jimmy (Salió corriendo detrás de ellos chicos esperen podría ser una tram…!


End file.
